


Everyone at 51 lives together at some point

by AllMyTomorrows



Series: Brettsey Mini Storys [6]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, moving in together as friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyTomorrows/pseuds/AllMyTomorrows
Summary: When Capp suggest they should move in together they don't expect it to take this sort of turnRated M for second chapter
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Series: Brettsey Mini Storys [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162391
Comments: 14
Kudos: 117





	1. The new place

**Author's Note:**

> First story I've written like this, so I hope it's ok.

Everybody at 51 lives together. Or at least has at one point or another. 

Well that’s what Casey and Brett told themselves anyway. 

It was about 3 months ago Brett started to look for another place. She couldn’t afford living in her current one on her own now Cruz and Foster have both left. So she began to search as much as she could on shift and off shift. 

That’s how she found herself sitting at the squad table next to Cruz looking through listings. Unfortunately Covid was on a high rise meaning not many people were actually selling homes at the moment or they were rising their prices. She’s been searching for over a week now and it’s driving her crazy. 

“Maybe you should move in with Casey. Seceride said he’s looking to move out” Capp stated after hearing Sylvie complain for the 6th time in 10 minutes about it being too much money. “That’s a good idea, means you won’t be lonely or anything either” Cruz said with a smile. It was sweet of him to think of that. 

See it was about a week ago Casey decided to move out of Severide and Kidds place, right around the same time Severide asked for his help in looking at rings Casey knew it was time to go. As much as he loved being there and knew they didn’t mind he knew it was time for him to move on to. 

As if on cue Casey and Severide walk out talking about some sort of sport. 

“Hey Casey you should move in with Brett'' Capp says. Brett hadn’t even had a second to consider what they had even said, not saying yes or no before they brought it up to Casey himself. 

Casey’s eyes shot open and he looked at Brett “what?” He asks. 

“You’re both looking for places and it’s expensive, together you could find a nice place and be roomies. Everyone lives together at some point” Cruz shrugged. 

Casey and Brett haven't stopped staring at each other. She just waited for him to speak first, not trusting her own words. 

After a few moments Casey shrugs “yeah, I’d like that. Would make my life a lot easier” he says with a soft smile, eyes still only directed at her. She smiles and blushes nodding. Still not completely trusting her words. “Sorted, you two will live together” Cruz says with a smile. 

That’s how we find ourselves here, three months after all of this started, the two of them standing in a house. Neither of them are sure how they managed to find a whole house in their budget. But looking around they realise it’s because of the work that needs to be put into it. 

“I guess it’s good you do renovations and I love those types of shows” she chuckles. 

Honestly Sylvie isn’t sure how she’s going to handle this. She’s In love with him and about to move in with him, how’s she going to hide her feelings now? God an idiot move but honestly she didn’t have much choice. 

“Yeah it needs work but I’m sure we can do it. Will be fun” he smiles. “But right now food” he says, collapsing onto the couch. They’d spent all day moving Sylvie’s things and buying more stuff for him. “I was thinking Chinese” he smiles, pulling out his phone. “It’s like you read my mind” she smiles back moving to sit next to him. Pulling off her shoes and curling her feet under her on the couch. 

So that’s what they do, they start to renovate the place. However COVID makes getting the materials a little difficult. They both hate living in the house looking like it does. They are still working then renovating on days they aren't on shift. It’s a lot of work. And it gets a little too stressful. Tension begins to rise. 

Their work has gotten so much harder with COVID the frustration begins to carry over into their personal lives as well. 

So that’s how they found themselves having their first argument, covered in paint and dust. 

“It needs to go there”. She says pushing the hammer into his hands. “I’m well aware of where things need to go Sylvie, this isn’t my first time” he answers back with a snap. “Yeah really? Well start acting like it then. It’s not hard” she says, widely gesturing to the wall. 

“Oh yeah how about you just do it then” he points the hammer towards her as he says it. 

“For god sake. Just bang the nail into the wall” Sylvie says arms crossed with a huff. Anger in her raised voice.

“I swear I’ll bang you against the wall in a minute” Matt says back with a bite to his words. 

Then the room falls silent. Both of them just stared at each other. Trying to unravel the words that just left his mouth. 

_ Did he mean it?  _

_ Was he actually into her?  _

_ Did he just completely ruin everything?  _

_ Was he about to hate him for everything?  _

Both of their minds were running a million miles an hour. 

Until she’s reaching forward grabbing the front of his shirt in her hands and tugging.

There’s a heavy thud as the hammer hits the floor as it slips from his fingers. He strides forward, one hand coming to cup the back of her head, the other gripping her hip. 

He steps forwards. Pushing her back several steps before her back hits the wall. His hand on her head making contact between her head and the wall. 

Then his lips are on her and she’s pushing her tongue into his mouth. 

Her hands slide up and around his neck, pulling him closer. 

He pushes her body into the wall with his own, earning a small moan to escape her lips.

Their lips are hungry, tongues exploring each other like they can’t get enough. Hands pulling each other as close as possible. 

  
  



	2. messy

She pulls him impossibly close, tugging on his hair, his hand slides off the wall and round to her cheek. That's when he pulls away. She chases his lips instantly, craving more of him. She opens her eyes and pulls back when he starts to laugh. She raises a brow at him, slightly hurt. Until he pulls his hand back off her face and holds it in front of her eyes. 

That's when she notices the light grey paint covering his palm. She gasps and comes to touch her face. Surly enough the paint is on her face. She begins to chuckle too, then gasps again. “The wall is still wet” he nods as he laughs. “And I'm leaning against that wall” he nodded again. 

She takes the moment of relaxation to reach behind her, placing her hand on the wall by her hip. Laughing with him, hoping he didn’t see her arm move. Then quickly she brings her now covered in paint hand up to his face, covering half his face in the color. 

He gasps faking pain. “Oh now you’re gonna get it.” he smirks moving to run his hand over her shoulder. 

That's when the paint war begins, they roll around across the wall, hands smearing paint over the wall and each other. Laughing in between. 

He chuckles and picks her up, pushing her right into the wall. She laughs wrapping her legs and arms around him. Both of them smiling and laughing. 

The giggles slowly die down into just wide smiles. He leaned in kissing her again, gently then moving his lips to her cheek then neck, but pulls away. Pulling a face “maybe not the best idea” She laughs at the paint now covering his lips. “Grey lipstick is a good look for you Matt Casey” She winks. He laughs. Her hands come up to wipe the paint from his lips. They knew it was toxic if ingested, that meant their hot make out session couldn't continue. Both of them got a little deflated at that. 

“We should probably wash this off before it dries and becomes hard” He says thumbs stroking over her thighs where he was holding her up. 

She moves slightly and he takes the hint to put her down, stepping back from her. He chuckles at the sight, they truly were covered. 

“Well that wall will need repainting” He laughs, she turns to look over her shoulder and chuckles too, it was a complete mess for sure. 

Turning back to look at him she smiles gently.

Slowly she reaches towards him. Gently taking the bottom of his top in her hands, he just stands there not sure what’s happening. She slowly begins to lift his shirt up, he lifts his arms up assisting her. Her eyes rake over his chest as she lets his top tall to the floor. 

Looking into his eyes she sees nothing but love. With a breath she takes his hand, gently leading him through the house. Into the bathroom. “Sylvie” he says gently, still happily following her. “Let’s get cleaned up,” she says sweetly. With a breath she pulls her own shirt up and over her head. Letting it fall to the floor. Leaving herself in just a black sports bra. 

Ok definatly not the sexiest thing but she palnned to just paint all day, she went for comfort not sex appeal. He wasn’t saying anything and she began to regret her decision. This was the first time he was seeing her like this, it should be sexy, yet she was standing in tatty old clothing and a bra that flattened her chest. 

“Are you sure?” he asks gently. She looks up into his eyes. “Because I don't think I'll ever be able to take my hands off you again,” he says, eyes hungry. She nods “I’m sure.. If you are… i want you” She says biting her lip. 

“God I want you too.” with that he’s stepping forward to reclaim her lips. 

Maybe he didn’t care that she was dressed as unsexy as she could get. 

Somewhere along the way he’s reached to turn the shower on. Grateful they renovated the bathroom first, the walk in shower was highly appealing right about now. She pulls back and smirks as he raises a brow. With a gentle push of her hand on his chest, he steps back into the shower and under the water, trousers still on. He smiles and reaches for her hand, “God you're beautiful” He says eyes raking over her body. He uses her relapse in judgement and blush to pull her under the water and into his arms.

Within seconds her lips are on his. Hands exploring each other's bodys. 

It gets heated quickly. The water has washed the paint from their skins. It doesn't take long for Matt’s lips to find their way to sylvies neck, and her hands to find their way into his hair to hold him in place. 

His hands are all over her. Sliding up and down her sides, over her ass, queazing. She moans. 

“I believe there was something about banging me against a wall” She says between breathy moans, caused by his lips all over her body. 

He pulls back with a smirk. “Oh is that right '' Standing to his full height and gently backing her against the cool tile wall. She nods and bites her lip. His thigh comes to rest between her legs, gently pushing up he earns a delightful moan from her. Now that's a sound he hopes he can hear forever. 

She rocks her hips against his thigh. He reaches down running his fingers along the waistband of his shorts. “Please” she whispers into his ear. That's all it takes for him to slide his hand into her shorts and panties. Delighted by the wetness he finds there. He runs his fingers along her for the first time and he’s not sure who moaned louder. 

It doesn’t take long for him to get her close to the edge, fingers buried inside her, lips and teeth all over her body. She comes on his funger, his mouth swallowing her moans. Gripping onto his shoulders she rides out the wave. 

After a few moments he pulls his hand out, gently bringing his fingers up to his mouth. Moaning at the taste. She moans at the sight. “You are the hottest thing i’ve ever seen” he moans leaning to kiss her again. 

It turns softer for a moment, just gentle kisses and caresses. He pulls out soap washing the last remainders of paint off them, then he washes the paint from her hair. 

They both shed the rest of their clothes, as they wash their bodys, but it stays gentle. Hands just exploring bodies. 

Matt turns off the water and steps out, holding a towel out for her, before drying himself off. 

Her lips begin to trail up his shoulder. Hands sliding around his body. “Take me to bed” she says gently into his skin. That's all it takes for him to pick her up bridal style, she squeals as he pickles her up. 

He walks naked with her through their house into his room, then throws her onto the bed, her own towel lost somewhere along the way. He crawls on top of her. Taking in her naked form with nothing but admiration. 

But in seconds he finds himself flat on his back as she straddles his hips. His want for her is very evident as it pushes up against her. She smirks down at him before moving to kiss down his neck, then down his stomach, down down down. 

Till her lips are wrapped around him. His hands tangled in her hair only spurring her on. “Sylvie” he gasps, hips jerking against his will. God she was good at that. 

After a while he pulls a little more on her hair. “Come here” he says, pulling her up to kiss him. Hands palming her ass, pulling her hips flush against his. He flips them again, hovering over her before his hands reach down to her sweet spot once again. 

Her nails dig into his ass “please” she moans. Rocking her hips up. “You sure?” he asks into his ear. Needing to make sure she wasn’t only sure but also ready. She nods “yeah” trying to pull him in with her hands on his hips. 

He’s kissing her as he sinks deep into her. They moan into eachothers mouths. 

They spend the rest of the night tangled up in eachothers arms, moans filling the room. 

Moving in together might be the best choice they ever made… 

However it also means it takes twice as long to completely renovate the house. 

Especially when they keep bringing up banging and walls. 

  
  



	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had people message me asking to see more of this story. I only planned for it to be two parts so I didn't plan anything after.  
> However after the messages I thought I could at least ad an epilogue to what I think would happen after the previous events. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even plan on writing this part but it ended up longer than the two previous chapters combined. I guess I can write about Brettsey forever

It was the morning before their shift. Two days after the ‘nail’ incident and their first kiss. 

They lay in bed together, naked - no surprise there. 

“Are we telling people about this?” He asks, his hand running up and down her bare back. “Do you want to tell people?” she says sweetly, moving to look up at him from where her head was lay on his chest. “Sylvie I would tell the whole world I'm in love with you” He says then pauses, hand stilling on her back, realising what he said. 

“I’m in love with you too…I think we need to tell Boden first… but I don’t want to hide us, there is an us?” She asks with a blush. “There is an us… wait ..” he moves to sit up against the headboard. She moves as well, pulling the blanket up to cover her. “Sylvie Brett, will you date me?” He says then chuckles a little “I feel like a teenager again, all giddy” She smiles blushing hard. “Yes Matt Casey I would love to go out with you”. 

“Thank god because I think i’m already ready to move in with you” He smiles, as she rolls her eyes laughing. He gently reaches forward, hand pulling lightly at the blanket she had covering her, letting it drop and pool in her lap. 

Then he leans forward connecting his lips to her neck. She lets her head roll back giving him full access. “We have shift soon,” she says, letting her eyes flutter shut anyway. “Then tell me to stop” he mumbles against her neck, hands sliding up her thighs. “Not a chance” she says, moving to straddle his lap, connecting her lips to his roughly. Shecan already feel his want for her pushing up into her. She moans and rolls her hips down onto him. His hands slide down her naked back to her ass. Squeezing. With a squeal she finds herself on her back and his lips trailing down her body. 

\-- 

They ride into shift together as usual. Walking into the house bickering about what colour they want the downstairs bathroom to be. Nobody noticed anything different. 

After storing their bags they make their way to Bodens office. Matt knocks, making Boden look up from his computer. “Casey, Brett. What can I do for you?” He asks, gesturing to the seats in front of him. Matt lets Sylvie walk in first then closes the door behind them. 

They look at eachother then back to Boden then back to each other. “We are in a relationship” Sylvie blurts out. Boden stares at them for a moment, blank expression. They both begin to worry. “I suspected you were with the way you act around each other” He smirks. 

“It only happened two days ago” Matt says looking over at Sylvie. “Oh… well you’ve been acting like a couple since the house move, i’d just been waiting for you to come to me” Boden chuckles. They both just look at eachother, shocked. 

“Seems like you two were the last people to know you’re in love with each other” Boden laughs. It was like having children. 

“You are serious about this. I know you are still figuring it out, but it’s an in firehouse relationship. I need to make sure you are both sure about this then I can get paperwork filled in” Boden says leaning forward. Sylvie nods. “Very serious Chief”, Matt nods agreeing. “Did everyone really think we were together?” He asks mind is still caught up on that. 

“I don’t keep up on fore house chit-chat. I think people just see how you act and asume” Boden shrugs.. “Are we done? I have paperwork” They both nod and stand. 

“Congratulations on finally finding out” He laughs as they leave. 

“Shall we tell everyone?” She asks as they walk. “Are you having second thoughts?” He says stopping still. Worry and sadness plastered all over his face. “NO no of course not. I want to be with you. That came out so wrong… I just mean, that if people already think we are kind of together why don't we just see how long it will take them to notice” She smiles. 

He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding “Yeah? What did you have in mind?” He asks. She smirks telling him her plan, what they should and shouldn’t do. 

The bell goes off before they completely get to see anyone else. 

\-- 

It isn’t till half way through the shift Sylvie finally gets a moment to breath. The first thing she does is sit down at the table closing her eyes and taking a breath. 

The sound of a plate being placed in front of her brings her attention back to the real world. She opens her eyes seeing Matt hovering over her with a smile. “You skipped breakfast” He says with a smile, gently touching her shoulder as he turns to walk away. “Thank you” she says with a fond smile watching him walk away. 

“You’ve already got him trained. He’d never cook like that for me” Severisde says from across the table. 

Sylvie just shrugs and begins to tuck in. Matt was an amazing cook. 

\-- 

He will always make her a drink, just like he would at home. Cook food for her. She even wore his CFD jumper at one point, with Captain Casey clearly written under the CFD logo. It was a particularly cold day and her jumper was destroyed on a call. Without even thinking she just grabs his one from his office. She was constantly stealing his clothes at home. At first she was worried he’d be annoyed but he made a comment about how good she looked and how much he liked seeing his name on her. After that she’d freely steal his things, especially his departmented clothes. 

One morning she walked out in his white work polo he'd been wearing the day prior to shift. He took great joy calling her Captain, and she took great joy calling the shot. However it’s safe to say they both liked her in that shirt but it really didn’t last long on her. 

Even walking around in his clothes no one noticed. 

— 

He was looking through some new equipment with Severide at the table in the common room, when Sylvie walked past. He asks her to grab something from his locker. No one bats an eye as she retrieves it, not even needing to ask for the code to his locker. 

After three weeks they start to get a little bored. “Ok so lets knock it up a level. It’s getting boring how none of them care” She chuckles on night as they are curled up on the couch. “Yeah? What were you thinking? He asks with a smile, hand coming up to play with the hair at the back of her neck. “Well… “ she smirks and he knows he’s in for it. 

—

Truthfully they struggled to keep their hands off each other. They both decided that they wouldn’t do anything other than kiss at the firehouse, Sylvie saying she doesn’t think it’s the right place for any of that. 

Mainly because if there wasn’t a rule she knows she’d jump him all the time and they would get in trouble. 

Luckily they lived together and happily spent many nights jumping each other as soon as they walked through the door. 

\--- 

She’s walking around in his hoodie again. Cup of coffee in her hand, she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.   
“ someone looks dead,” Cruz says from the spot on the couch. She shoots him a look. “What’s gotten under your skin?” He questions. “Nothing.. I’m just exhausted and sore” She says rubbing her lower back. “You ok?” He asks slightly worried now. “Yeah, I'm just not as flexible as I remember” she shrugs walking out towards the bunks. 

“Wait...” Cruz says finally catching up. “Who is it? Who is he?” Cruz says excited running after her. The others in the room laugh. 

“Well I guess I lost that bet” Mouch huffs pulling out bills. 

See they had all been betting on when Brett and Casey would get together. Guess that's not happening for a while, right? 

\--- 

It was all fun and games really, messing with the whole crew. 

Until Sylvie has a rather bad call. She couldn't save a little boy. She had to hold him and watch him cry as he died. She tried everything she could, but it wasn’t enough. 

She held herself together as long as she could. 

As soon as she stepped three feet away from the ambo she broke down, tears falling from her eyes. 

Everyone had heard about the call, all walking out when they heard ambo return, wanting to comfort them. 

As soon as he saw her break Matt was running towards her, he grabbed her just before her knees hit the ground. Instantly pulling her into his lap and hodling her close. She folded her hands into her jumper and buried her face into his neck, sobbing. 

“Shhh baby, shh. It’s ok. I’ve got you” She says running his hands up and down her back, still holding her tight. “ You did good, so good. You tried as hard as you could baby”.

He didn’t care that people were there too, or that their jig might be up, all he cared about right now was comforting her. 

Boden says he’s taking ambo out of service for a few hours. Then suggests Casey looks after Brett. 

Cruz was already off with Giana - she wasn’t hit as hard. The child she was working on survived. 

Casey gently helps Brett too her feet once she has calmed down a little. He slowly guides her to his office, sitting her down on the bed and removing her boots. He sits against the headboard then pulls her against his chest. She instantly curls into him, holding onto him, nuzzling into his neck. 

“It’s ok baby. I’ve got you” He whispers. Gently rubbing his thumb over her shoulder. He feels some of the tension roll off her. 

Her crying dies down and he feels her breathing even out. Knowing the feeling of her falling asleep against him, he knows she’s drifted off. 

Three hours and no calls later marks the end of shift. Sylvie had woken up since then, crying in his arms. No one had come to his office apart from Stella, she didn’t say a word just brought in a bottle of water for Sylvie. 

He gently helps her up, gives her his jacket and leads her out to the truck. 

She hasn’t said a word since the call and he’s not going to ask. He knows she needs time. He’s just grateful she hasn’t pulled away from him, he was scared that if they became official things would change but she still speaks comfort in him which makes him happy. 

Just as they round the corner to the truck Sylvie stops dead in her tracks . Matt turns back looking at her “you ok?” He asks following her eye line to see where she was looking. 

“Sylvie?” He asks standing next to her as a woman approaches them. 

The lady looked like she’d been crying for a month non-stop. 

“H-how is , she?” Sylvie asks with a shaky breath. 

“She’s stable, hooked up to wires but the doctors say she will make a full recovery. You saved her life” the woman says. 

“I’m sorry… I tried to save him, I did” Sylvie says tears filling her eyes again. Matt wraps an arm around her waist. 

“I know I saw... I actually came here to thank you.” Fresh tears coat this woman’s cheeks as Sylvie looks on confused. Thank her? 

“The other paramedics said he was gone. They told you to give up… but you didn’t .. you kept fighting for my boy. You tried so hard.. you got him back, long enough for me to tell him I loved him. Thank you for trying. He had a weak heart, there was nothing you could have done but you tried and tried. Thank you for not giving up on my boy” the woman says stepping closer. Weary slightly. 

Sylvie steps forward pulling the woman into her arms. Crying into her shoulder. 

Matt couldn’t hear what was being said but could tell they were speaking. 

After a minute or two they pulled away from each other. Both slightly lighter but still crying. 

“Thank you. And thank your partner. She saved my baby girl” the woman says. And with that she leaves. 

Sylvie turns back to Matt , sadness still in her eyes, but it’s lighter now. He gently reaches for her and she instantly walks into his arms, burying her face in his neck. 

“Let’s go home. I’ll run you a bath then order from that new place down the street” she says gently. “That sound ok?” 

She pulls back “yeah” the first word she’d spoken to him since this as all happened. 

-

Over the next day she stops crying. Telling Matt exactly what happened and exactly what the mother had told her. 

That the kid has underlying heart problems and was told he only had two months to live but that was 6 months ago. Already felt like they were living on borrowed time. How Sylvie gave the boy cpr for over 13 minutes but nothing. How the mother was so grateful that she didn’t give up on him, but she also explains how it wasn’t Sylvie's fault. 

But she got him back, only for a moment he was back, then he was lost again and she felt like that was her fault. 

But the mother had whispered how she never expected that little bit extra, that she was as she was gone but thankful to Sylvie for giving her those few extra seconds. 

It was clear the conversation with the mother had taken away some of the guilt. 

The mother had asked Sylvie to stop by the hospital to see her daughter, she’d been asking for her and Makey, knowing they saved her life. 

She’d agreed to go tomorrow and messaged Makey who had agreed too. 

Matt hopes that will help too. He hates seeing her so sad like this. 

— 

When she returns home the next day she seems even lighter. 

“You ok?” She asks as she curls into him. 

“Yeah… it’s still hurting a little, knowing I lost a boy. But after seeing Bella today and talking to their mother I don’t feel as guilty. I tried as hard as I could, but his heart didn’t have any fight left” she says, pain still slightly coating his voice. 

“I’m glad you feel better, I hoped it would help.” Kissing her head and pulling her closer. 

— 

Three days later they walk into the station together, deep in conversation. They ran out of coffee at home so they had gone in a little earlier to get some in time for it to kick in before shift. 

After depositing their bags and coats they walk into the kitchen, first shift crew already getting ready for their shifts end. So it was just the two of them in the kitchen. 

“I was thinking about it but I’m not sure. I like the colour but not the pattern” he says pouring them both a cup, making her exactly how she likes. She just leans against the counter. 

“Ok so we stick to that colour then. Maybe no pattern? Or just lines'' she suggests. They were talking about their house again. 

He passes her the cup. “Thank you” she smiles bringing it to her lips. She smiles, kissing her forehead before reaching for his own cup. 

“So how long?” Mouch asks. 

Both of them turned to look, seeing the majority of their house stood by the door. A lot of them are smirking. 

Matt looks at Sylvie, not sure if he’s ready for that right now. But he smiles as she leans into his side, he slides his arm around her waist. 

“Why would we tell you? A bet you want to win” Sylvie smirks. 

“So you’ve been faking it this whole time? Even lying to me about another man?” Cruz says holding his chest “that hurts” 

“I didn’t lie about anything… I didn’t say who it was” she smirks and shrugs. 

“Ok that’s too much information. I’m out” Cruz says walking towards the lockers. Matt and Sylvie both laugh. 

“Well it’s about time” Stella says with a smirk walking over to them and pulling Sylvie into a hug. Whispering into her ear. “You good?” She asks. “Yeah I’m good” she smiles hugging her friend back. 

“Well I can’t say I didn’t see this coming” Herman says with a smile. “But seriously how long?” He asks 

Sylvie shrugs “a few weeks” 

“Weeks?” Severide repeats with a laugh. “Wow” tapping Matt on the shoulder. 

The room falls into conversation full of laughter and jokes. 

Matt keeps his arm around her waist, and she keeps leaning into his side. Both enjoying the moment. It was nice to see how happy everyone was. But also how unsurprised they were too. 

—

They got a little more affectionate with each other in the station but not a lot. Just hugs and forehead kisses and actual kisses. Other than that nothing had changed. No one even noticed the change in it all. They truly had been acting like a couple for months now. 

They settled into a happy routine , living together just felt right, neither of them would have it any other way. 

Decorating the rest of the house was an easy task after that, they rarely disagreed on anything. 

Sylvie constantly reminded him about the ‘banging’ comment in every room they started to decorate. He was happy to oblige every time. 

He would insist on christening every room once it was completed as well. She was also happy to comply with that too. 

They were happy and in love.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Mature in the second chapter


End file.
